There is a need to provide recreational and self expressive outlets for individuals confined to a wheelchair. In the past, concentration has centered on providing wheelchair attachments that are adapted to permit an individual to participate in various sports activities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,967 to Steel discloses a wheelchair attachment that permits an individual seated in the wheelchair to participate in the sport of bowling. The disclosure includes a pair of parallel sloped rails designed to control and launch a bowling ball. The rails were clamped to the arm and footrests of the wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,449 to Doucet discloses a further sports related wheelchair attachment. The idea disclosed in Doucet is a single moveable L shaped arm that supports a sports device at one end, such as a basketball. The attachment is provided with a clamp that is affixed to a generally horizontal wheelchair support located proximate one of the armrests.
Little attention has been paid to providing means to permit individuals that are confined to a wheelchair to express themselves in an artistic manner. The human need for creative expression is a primary need, necessary for self-fulfillment and self-esteem. For individuals with disabilities, art is one of the activities in which they can excel, given the opportunity. Accordingly, there is a need for an attachment to a wheelchair with which an individual can achieve success and build self-esteem, confidence and awareness of their creativity. Such an attachment should assist the individual that is confined to the wheelchair to increase alertness, range of motion, functional independence, and communication skills.